Not You, But Me (Drabble Song Fic - Sequel WonKyu)
by Park Hyeri
Summary: Hanya Aku yang mencinta Kamu bukan Dia


Lagi lagi aku mencoba buat song fanfic..

Ini sequel dari song fic aku yang *SADIS*

Semoga tidak mengecewakan chinguduel

Terutama /WonKyu Shipper/ yang suka request FanFic sama aku.

Park Hyeri

Presented

Not You, But Me

WonKyu

Rated: T (nyenggol M dikit)

Lenght: OneShoot

Genre: BL, Yaoi, Romance

My Quote:

Dari awal -kau & aku- sudah memilih satu jalan, yaitu *bersama*.

Bersama dalam satu dunia

Bersama dalam satu hubungan dan

Bersama untuk saling mengerti

Aku hanya untukmu

Dan kau hanya untukku

Bukan 'DIA' Tapi 'AKU'

Ya! hanya 'AKU'

" Aahh bagaimanapun Siwon itu hanya cocok untuk Yesung Sunbae "

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan lewat dilorong kampus saat itu tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan dua orang namja yang tengah membicarakan perihal Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Kenapa? Kenapa semua harus selalu dikaitkan dengan Yesung?

Hei.. Sekarang Kyuhyunlah kekasih Choi Siwon.

Kyuhyun terus menderapkan langkah kakinya, tidak perduli dengan ucapan yang baru saja Ia dengar. Toh kenyataannya sekarang Siwon miliknya.. Begitu sebaliknya.

Tetapi seketika langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali meyakinkan kalau penglihatannya tidak salah.

Siwon dan Yesung sedang berjalan bersama menuju taman belakang kampus.

" Mereka bersama! " Gumam Kyuhyun lirih

" Kyu apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

Sungmin menegur Kyuhyun yang masih bergeming ditempatnya.

" Hyung, apa aku harus mengakhiri ini ? Rasanya sakit Hyung " ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar menahan isak tangis yang memaksa untuk keluar.

Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun menahannya, Ia tidak segan segan menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tangis itu tidak keluar.. Oh ayolah! apa Kyuhyun harus selemah itu? Sampai sampai Ia harus menangis dihadapan Sungmin.

" Kyu, apa yang terjadi ? " Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya agar air mata itu tidak keluar..konyol memang! Tapi sedikit berhasil. Setidaknya Ia masih bisa menahannya.

" Sepertinya aku harus menyerah untuk yang kedua kalinya " akhirnya ucapan menyakitkan itu keluar secara gamblang dari bibir Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, pikirkan baik baik " titah Sungmin

Berulang kali kau menyakiti

Berulang kali kau Khianati

Sakit ini coba pahami

Ku punya hati bukan tuk disakiti

" Yesung Hyung, sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan.. Aku sudah memaafkanmu Hyung "

Siwon mencoba menenangkan Yesung yang beberapa saat lalu sempat menangis memohon permintaan maaf darinya.

" Gomawo Siwonnie, kau masih mau memaafkan aku. Padahal aku sudah sangat menyakitimu " tutur Yesung masih dengan suara terisak

Siwon tersenyum menampakkan lesung pipinya, tatapannya memandang lurus kedepan " ada seseorang yang mengajariku untuk bisa memaafkan sesakit apapun hal yang pernah orang itu lakukan pada diri kita " jelas Siwon

" Kyuhyun ? " Terka Yesung

Siwon mengangguk, pandangannya masih tetap lurus kedepan.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pelan " jadi aku sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi ? " Tanya Yesung to the point

" Mianhae Hyung, sekarang Kyuhyun segalanya bagiku " sesal Siwon harus mengatakan itu dihadapan Yesung, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Siwon tidak ingin membohongi persaannya bahwa hanya Kyuhyunlah yang ada dihatinya sekarang.

" Hah! Kyuhyun sangat beruntung "

Ujar Yesung, Siwon menoleh kearah Yesung tetap dengan senyum yang masih terpatri dibibirnya.

" Kau juga beruntung Hyung, setidaknya disini kau pernah mendapat tempat yang Special " Siwon memegang dada kirinya.

" Tapi itu dulu Siwonnie "

" Hyung kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang lebih baik " yakin Siwon

" Siwonnie ? "

" Hmm "

" Boleh aku memelukmu ? "

Tanpa menjawab, dengan sigap Siwon merentangkan tangannya. Yesung tersenyum dan merengkuh tubuh kekar milik Siwon.

Hei! Tidakkah kalian sadar bahwa ada sepasang manik yang memperhatikan kalian.

Kyuhyun memandang kearah Siwon & Yesung. Hanya memandang, Ia tidak tahu kenyataannya.

" Baiklah aku akan menjauh agar kalian bisa bersama " dengus Kyuhyun geram, kemudian memilih berbalik dari pemandangan yang menyakitkan itu dan pergi

" Siwonnie, sepertinya Kyuhyun melihat kita " ucap Yesung yang tidak sengaja menangkap bayangan siluet seorang namja yang Ia yakini Kyuhyun.

Siwon melepas kontaknya dengan Yesung " aku harus mengejarnya, sepertinya Ia salah paham " jelas Siwon, Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

Ku akui sungguh beratnya

Meninggalkanmu yang dulu pernah ada

Namun harus aku lakukan

Karna ku tahu ini yang terbaik

" Baby, kau salah paham "

Siwon terus saja mengejar Kyuhyun, nampaknya Kyuhyun sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun terus saja berjalan tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Siwon.

" Baby, tunggu aku...aaarrrggghhh " pekik Siwon kencang.

Mendengar pekikkan kesakitan dari Siwon membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Kyuhyun berbalik kearah Siwon dan melihat kekasihnya itu sedang meringis sakit memegangi perutnya.

" Hyung gwenchana ? " Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

" Aarrrgghh sakit baby " Siwon terus meringis memegangi perutnya.

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya ikut memegangi perut Siwon. " Bagian mana yang sakit Hyung ? " Tanya Kyuhyun terus meraba raba perut Siwon.

Kyuhyun amat sangat dibuatnya Khawatir, sementara Siwon terkekeh melihat wajah kekasihnya itu -sangat lucu sekaligus manis- pikirnya, iya! wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini sangat lucu dan manis, ditambah rasa lembut yang Siwon dapatkan dari Kyuhyun yang meraba raba perut ber-ABSnya itu.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, akhirnya namja evil itu melirik sekilas kearah Siwon dilihatnya Siwon tengah terkekeh sendirian menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun. Ah! Benar saja ini pasti akal akalan Siwon.

Tiba tiba saja seringai evil tergambar dari wajah Kyuhyun.

" Hyung apa sangat sakit ? " Tanya Kyuhyun masih tetap meraba permukaan perut

Siwon sadar dari kekehannya dan segera berpura pura meringis lagi " ne, sangat sakit baby "

" Jadi memang sangat sakit yach, ah! Bagaimana kalau aku tambah rasa sakitnya "

*brukk

Kyuhyun meninju perut Siwon, tidak cukup keras memang tapi membuat Siwon meringis sakit.

" Baby apa yang kau lakukan... Aarrgghh " kali ini Siwon benar benar meringis sakit, tidak dibuat buat seperti tadi.

" Cih Dasar Kuda tukang bohong, aktingmu payah sekali " cibir Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah pergi lagi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan meringis sakit.

" Baby jangan pergi "

Ku harus pergi meninggalkan kamu

Yang telah hancurkan aku

Sakitnya... Sakitnya oh sakitnya

" Apa Kyuhyun masih tidak mau menemuimu ? " Tanya Sungmin.

Siwon sepertinya nampak putus asa, sangat terlihat sedari tadi namja gagah itu hanya mengaduk aduk ramyeonnya tanpa minat memakannya bahkan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin saja tidak.

" Yak! Siwonnie, kalau kau minta bertemu denganku hanya untuk menemanimu meng-galau (?) Lebih baik aku pergi " dengus Sungmin kesal.

" Hyung, bantu aku menemuinya. Kalau denganmu pasti Kyunnie menurut " lirih Siwon

Sungmin menghela nafas sebentar " arra, aku akan membantumu bertemu dengannya "

" Jinjja ? " Siwon memastikan, Sungmin mengangguk

Sungmin menemui Kyuhyun dikelasnya.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin menghampirinya dan seketika Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" Minnie Hyung, ada apa kekelasku ? "

Sungmin menggeser salah satu kursi dan meletakkannya dekat Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap intens kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sadar akan tatapan dari Sungmin, membuatnya merasa risih.

" Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ? "

Sungmin tersenyum " kau ini masih saja seperti anak kecil "

" Yak! Hyung apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti anak kecil " hardik Kyuhyun

" Lebih baik kau sudahi akting merajukmu Kyu, kau tahu? Siwon sudah sangat putus asa kau masih saja menghindarinya. "

Sungmin menjulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, menepuknya pelan.

" Aku sangat mengenalmu Kyu, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan bersikap seperti itu. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai Siwon "

Gantian Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kearah Sungmin. Ia memang tidak bisa berbohong dihadapan Sungmin.

" Ne, aku akan menemuinya "

" Bagus "

Cintaku lebih besar dari cintanya

Mestinya kau sadar itu

Bukan DIA...bukan DIA tapi AKU

Siwon dan Yesung saat ini sedang berada ditaman kampus, Yesung tidak sengaja melihat Siwon duduk sendirian dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menemaninya.

Siwon juga tidak keberatan bahkan Ia menceritakan permasalahannya dengan Kyuhyun soal kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

" Apa perlu aku yang menjelaskan kepada Kyuhyun ? "

" Ani, tidak usah Hyung aku sendiri yang akan menjelaskannya "

" Aku tidak perlu penjelasan dari kalian berdua " suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi obrolan YeWon.

" Baby, jangan salah paham aku dan ~ "

Kyuhyun mengamit lengan Siwon dan bergelayut manja disana, membuat Siwon terpekur dan mengeryitkan alisnya heran akan sikap Kyuhyun-nya.

" Baby ? "

" Hyung kajja, antarkan aku pulang "

Yesung tertawa melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang selalu saja diluar dugaan. Ah! Sepertinya memang Kyuhyun yang pantas disisi Siwon.

kyuhyun's Apartement

" Baby, kau sudah tidak marah padaku ? " Tanya Siwon ragu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Siwon tersenyum! Untuk kedua kalinya Siwon dibuat terkesiap kaget. Dengan tiba tiba saja Kyuhyun membuka T-shirt yang sedari tadi bertengger ditubuh kekarnya.

" Apa masih sakit ? " Kyuhyun bermonolog seraya meraba perut Siwon.

" Sudah tidak apa apa baby, jangan Khawatir "

Kyuhyun bergeming tidak memperdulikan penjelasan Siwon, Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya kearah perut Siwon kemudian mengecupnya.

*Chuu~

" Semoga ini membuatnya lebih baik " ujar Kyuhyun kemudian menatap wajah Siwon yang sudah memerah sempurna karna perbuatannya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya tawa nyaring membahana keluar dari bibirnya.

" Buahahahaha kau sangat lucu Hyung "

" Aaiiissshh kau! Jadi kau mengerjaiku "

Masih terus tertawa Kyuhyun mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Siwon menuju kamarnya

*greepp

Siwon merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang, memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun erat.

Tidak hanya itu, merasa ada kesempatan Siwon tidak mau menyia nyiakannya.

Namja gagah itu mencium ceruk leher putih milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak protes atau menolak justru Ia menikmati sentuhan dari Siwon -orang yang paling dicintainya-.

" Hyung? "

" Hmm " sahut Siwon masih menciumi ceruk leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Siwon. Membuat kegiatan Siwon terhenti

" Kau harus tahu aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung, bukan dia tapi aku Hyung "

Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun, cukup lama menempelkan bibirnya disana.

" Aku tahu baby, hanya kau ... Hanya kau baby, lalu ? "

" Lalu apa ? "

Siwon menggiring Kyuhyun kedalam kamar. " Kita teruskan yang tadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab sudah menelanjangi ku "

Siwon menunjuk badannya yang tanpa busana akibat ulah Kyuhyun. Dengan tanpa persetujuan Kyuhyun, Siwon membanting tubuh kekasihnya itu keranjang kemudian menindihnya.

Siwon meminimal jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun melumatnya perlahan. Tangan kekarnya juga tidak tinggal diam, perlahan tapi pasti Siwon menelusupkan tangannya kedalam T-shirt yang Kyuhyun kenakan, menjamah tubuh datar itu lembut.

Ritme kissue mereka juga semakin meliar, Siwon berhasil mengambil alih permainan.

" Aarrgghh " Kyuhyun meringis saat merasakan Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya.

lagi lagi namja gagah itu tidak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan cepat Siwon melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Kyuhyun.

Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Kyuhyun, kemudian mencari cari lidah Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berperang didalam sana.

Kebutuhan oksigen menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, Kyuhyun mendorong dada Siwon pelan.

Siwon tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berada dibawahnya, Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah Kyuhyun.

" Saranghae baby " bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun juga melempar senyumnya kearah Siwon, Ia merasa sangat bahagia mendengar kata cinta dari Siwon.

" Nado Hyung, nado saranghae "

Siwon kembali meminimal jarak mereka, Ia ingin merasakan lagi ciuman manis dari bibir Kyuhyun, tetapi belum sempat Siwon mendaratkan bibirnya Kyuhyun kembali mendorong dada Siwon.

" Wae baby ? "

" Hyung, lebih baik jika pintu kamarnya ditutup dulu " jelas Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka. " Aku takut ada yang mengintip " tambahnya

Tanpa banyak bicara Siwon bangkit dan berjalan kearah pintu.

*brakk* pintu tertutup sempurna

FIN

Hahaha /katawa nista/

Oke cukup sampai disitu aja ceritanya..

Maaf saya tidak ahli membuat FFNC Yaoi lol.

Makasih banget sama lagu -Judika - Bukan Dia tapi Aku-

Buat Yesung oppa, jangan bersedih karna aku selalu ada untukmu oppa /kissue/

Sekali lagi ditegaskan, bagi yang tidak memiliki jiwa fujoshi harap jangan ngebashing. Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang aku buat atas permintaan temen2 aku.


End file.
